


Sherlock Strikes Again

by Ryu_ookami



Series: Snapshots of Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poor John, brains brains brains, fifi the zombie dog, mycroft and sherlock are arguing again, sherlock is a modern dr frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_ookami/pseuds/Ryu_ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor John. What can one do when faced with the result of your flatmate's childhood experiment in bringing back the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic written in a half hour burst of inspiration. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.

"Nemesis."

"Nemesi!"

"Nemesis."

"Nemesi!"

"Remember what mummy said Sherlock, you're not to make up your own words. If you do you'll end up with no friends," Mycroft stated crossly.

"I have a friend. I have John," Sherlock objected indignantly.

"He's not a friend, he's your pet. Just like that puppy you had when you were five and what happened to him? Well, Sherlock?"

"Yes Sherlock, what happened to your puppy when you were five?" John asked with a bemused sigh, irritated at being classed as a pet again.

"I was studying biology, so I dissected him," Sherlock stated with no hint of remorse

"What happened then, Sherlock?" Mycroft continued pointedly.

"Mummy got annoyed at the £155,000 bill from the electric board," Sherlock replied with a sigh.

"£155,000 thousand! What the hell did you do Sherlock?" John asked now more than slightly curious.

"I'll tell you what he did, he blew up the local electricity substation, and that wasn't the reason mummy got angry."

"Need I remind you I was five!"

"Yes, and as the judge said, no five year belongs at the top of a tower wearing a white laboratory coat with car jumper leads which have been hooked up to the local substation illegally, while I might mention, screaming 'It's alive, I tell you! Alive! Muhahahahah!'"

"So your Mum got angry because you blew up the substation? I can understand that, and let me just say that you thinking you could bring back your dead pet? That’s so you Sherlock it's adorable!” laughed John.

Mycroft and Sherlock both turned to John and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do try to keep up, Dr Watson," Mycroft complained.

"Yes, please do John," Sherlock continued.

"Yes, the reason mummy got angry wasn't because of the bill or because of the numerous court and therapists meetings that we had to go to afterwards," Mycroft explained.

"It wasn't?" John sounded puzzled.

"No. It's because Sherlock had been told time and time again that he wasn't to break any of the accepted laws of physics, or any other science, before breakfast, and that includes creating zombies. I mean, it took ages for us to work out what a zombie dog ate for dinner, and do you know how hard it is to get brains?"

"Brains?" John sounded slightly sick.

"Yes, brains. Why else do you think I have a brain in the fridge?" Sherlock now sounded puzzled as well.

"I thought it was a science experiment."

"Urgh, what kind of sick deviant do you think I am? Those brains are Fifi's lunch."

"Fifi?" John was completely lost at this point.

"Yes, Fifi." Sherlock pointed at what looked like some minced up meat under the chair. Up until that point John had never looked under that particular chair. Kneeling down on the floor John stared at the meat. The meat stared back, then it blinked, and blinked again.

John did the only thing one can do when faced with a pile of meat that blinks. He blinked back, and then slowly keeled over and passed into unconsciousness.

Sherlock sighed, looked at Mycroft, set his jaw stated firmly and stated with conviction, "Nemesi!"

"Nemesis." came the just as firm reply.

*fin*


End file.
